Angel & Disaster
by riah alice drake
Summary: Song FanFic for my Fav HP Ship {rated for cover but its nothing bad} Songs Used: Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson Angel in Blue Jeans by Train
1. Her Disaster

Chap 1 Her Disaster

Remus paused in the hallway his head tilted as his listened to the song. He'd expected it to be a Weird Sisters song knowing Tonks but this time around it wasn't. It was a muggle song…it had to be going by the lyrics.

But to hear her singing along with the radio was just so calming that Remus couldn't even find the will to scold himself for gaping at her from the hallway while she was naked in the shower behind the door.

" _Oh, and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster"_

Remus stiffened wondering who she could be singing about. "Lucky git." He growled at the unknown man that has her singing so sweetly as she bathes. He knew he should move on and let her shower in peace but he just couldn't force his feet to move as his siren continued with her song.

" _He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see"_

He gulped at the words but pushed the idea away. She couldn't possibly mean him. Sure, to the muggle world lycanthropy was a myth but in his and Tonks's world in was so very real. And as for the damaged soul his wasn't just damaged it was ripped to pieces from both his condition and all the losses he'd had in both wars. _'But so, has the rest of magical world'_ he reminded himself so he shouldn't think she was just singing about him and finish cleaning the rest of the house like Molly had asked him to….

" _I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical"  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long"_

Remus smiled despite himself picturing her using the shampoo bottle as a microphone but he jumped when she suddenly let out a heart stopping shriek that had him contemplating breaking down the door just to be sure she was alright.

"Merlin's teeth that's cold." He heard her shout over the sound of his racing heart and the adrenalin racing in his system. Lupin paled when he heard the shower curtain being pulled back and the water being turned off. "That muggle singer did get one thing right…" she mused to herself unaware of the ex-teacher listening in just outside the door. "Remus really is both Magic and Myth." He heard her murmur "…my beautiful and stubborn wolfish disaster." She sighed wistfully before he heard her muttering spells to dry her hair as the door handle started to turn.

Tonks stopped blinking in confusion at the breathy squeak of shock and the sounds of panicked scrambling as she opened the door. She stuck her head out into the hall looking around but shrugged when she didn't see anyone and chucked it up to just another weird thing about the Black family house and headed out of the bathroom to her room while Remus was busy caching his breath in the room opposite her watching her as she walked away from him.


	2. His Angel

Chap 2: His Angel

Tonks was rooted to the spot staring open mouthed at the library door. She'd seen him heading in that direction earlier but he'd been to immersed in what he was doing he hadn't noticed her staring after him as he headed down the hall with a muggle wireless under his arm and a book already open in his other hand. She envied him most times for being able to read and walk at the same time.

But that maddening quality wasn't what had made her pause on the steps to eavesdrop on him. Tonks just didn't know until that moment that another of the ex-professor's hidden talents was his singing abilities. Tonks looked down at the floor while she listened trying to keep her emotions under control as she thought over the possibilities of who could have possibly turned the head of the man she herself loved that had him singing along with the muggle band while he read.

' _He must really be hung up on her.'_ She realized knowing full well Remus never talks while he reads unless Sirius is annoying him or he indulging her cousin by reading to him when he was drunk. But Tonks was sure this was the first time she had never heard him singing humming along to a song maybe but never singing along with one.

" _Like a river made of silver  
Everyone came running to the scene  
I was shot down in cold blood  
By an angel in blue jeans"_

Tonks inhaled quickly as her mind spun back to the first time she'd met the ex-teacher/werewolf. She'd taken him with her when she'd tripped on that dammed umbrella stand her hair flashing from lavender to white with fear thinking she'd hurt him when she'd seen the faint blood stain on his jumper when he'd helped her up. He'd said it was nothing but she hadn't believed him and stammered rapid apologies while the other membered of the Order had come out into the hall to see what the noise was all about.

And she'd been wearing jeans that day just like the song had said.

" _I'll love her till my judgment day  
Like a sunrise made of white lies  
Everything was nothing as it seems  
I was shot down in cold blood  
By an angel in blue jeans"_

Her eyes bulged at the lyrics her mind spinning while she analyzed every outcome of what they could mean. She sank down sitting on the last step outside the library door as she mulled it over. Sure, she could change her appearance whenever she wanted but she had her limits and she only lies for her job both in the ministry and on her assignments for the Order but she only did it when needed otherwise she tells the truth.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a low husky laugh from the half open door when Remus spoke up once the song had finished. "But if I was being honest Nymphadora would have to be my clumsy angel in blue jeans." He laughed to himself as he turned the page of his book making Tonks's cheeks burn and her heart pound in her chest as her hair flashed every color she knew in her excitement over his words.


End file.
